


Babydoll

by basement



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank, Choking, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, but not really tho..., daddy Gerard, frank in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basement/pseuds/basement
Summary: "Be rough with me, Daddy. Please, I need it."





	

Gerard bumped the door shut behind him, dropping his keys in the little ceramic bowl and tossing his brief case down next to his discarded shoes. He let out a long sigh, tugging his tie loose as he made his way to the living room, glad to be home after an exhausting days work.

"I'm home babe," he called out absentmindedly in the direction of the kitchen where he could hear water running and dishes clattering softly. Frank was oddly quiet in response as Gerard plopped down onto the couch and flicked the tv on.

A few moments into melting away the stress of his exhausting work day with mindless television however, and his attention was brought to the doorway where his boyfriend was leaning, hands twisting awkwardly in front of him and chewing nervously on his lip.

The reason for his awkwardness, it seemed, was the same reason all the blood in Gerard's body suddenly found itself rushing towards his dick - he looked fucking hot. Frank was wearing a plain white t-shirt, about 2 sizes to small, as it revealed a thick strip of his belly, and a pair of silky light pink panties trimmed with lace.

"I missed you, Daddy," Frank said, pink cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

Gerard raised his eyebrows in surprise, speechless for a few moments as his eyes trailed up and down Frank's sweet, tiny body. "...Oh, so you wana play, huh?"

Frank hesitated, nodding shyly. "I- is that okay?"

Gerard was caught off guard - the pet names weren't something they did often, nor was surprising each other with kinky sex right after walking in the door. But that didn't mean he wasn't turned on like a motherfucker.

"Fuck," he said under his breath "come here, baby." Frank smiled slightly and pushed away from the wall, looking down and brushing some of his long hair behind his ear. 

"Come sit on Daddy's lap, sugar." Gerard reached out a hand to help Frank climb on top of him, their lips colliding as soon as he was situated straddling Gerard's thighs.

Frank sighed into the kiss, his hands finding their way into Gerard's hair, the older man's hands settling low on Frank's waist, pinkies grazing the delicate trim of his panties. They settled into a quick, dirty rhythm of lips and tongues, hips grinding slowly.

Frank broke away from the heated kiss, nuzzling his face into Gerard's stubbly neck, leaving small chaste kisses in his wake. "You missed Daddy while he was at work, hmm?" Gerard asked lightly.

"Mhmm," Frank hummed quietly into Gerard's neck, his back arching as to press their bodies flush together.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's here now." he said gently, rubbing his hands slowly up and down Frank's back. They traveled under his shirt, pulling it off up over his head, then scratching his sides on the way down. "Does princess want to suck Daddy's cock?" 

Frank pulled back, letting out a whine and nodding desperately. He quickly crawled down onto his knees between Gerard's splayed open legs, fumbling his belt open and pulling Gerard's pants down his thick thighs.

Frank gripped the base of Gerard's hard cock as soon as it was free, giving it a few tugs before leaning forward and suckling lightly on the head, moaning in satisfaction. He released it with a pop and proceeded to lick and suck his way down Gerard's length, getting it nice and soaking fucking wet with sloppy open mouthed kisses. He then took it into his mouth and starting to blow him in earnest, messy and loud, hand preceding his mouth.

"Such a pretty mouth, baby." Gerard mumbled, hands lacing through franks hair to get a grip on his skull. "Doing such a good job Frankie, look so fucking cute sucking me off in nothing but your pretty pink panties, baby doll."

Frank groaned in response, sucking him faster and deeper, Gerard's hips shoving up involuntarily, hitting the back of his throat and eliciting a gag. Frank whined and continued to attempt fitting as much of Gerard in his mouth as possible, choking every few moments as a result, tears and spit leaking. 

Gerard paused, attempting to still Frank for a moment, clearing hair from his forehead to reveal wide eyes staring up at him as Frank pulled off, thin line of saliva trailing. "Fuck my mouth," Frank said, pleading and so turned on, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Be rough with me, Daddy. Please, I need it." he mewled, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Gee's dick, pretty lips swollen red and shiny with spit, before leaning back, holding his hands behind his back.

Gerard nodded, licking his lips and sitting up a little. "Open up, princess." he said, feeding his dick into Franks wide open mouth and getting ahold of his subtle curls before starting to thrust relentlessly into his hot mouth. "Fuck, such a good boy, shit."

It didn't take long fucking his boy's face before Gerard was seconds from coming down his throat. Frank hummed distractedly in protest when Gerard's thrusts came to a halt, starting to move again himself, continuing to suck him off like his life depended on it.

Gerard nudged him off, grabbing him by the chin. "'m gonna come if you don't stop, Frankie." he said sternly, looking into his glazed over eyes. "Now I'm fine with coming all over your pretty little face if thats what you want, but I'm sure you'd rather get fucked first, isn't that right?"

Frank nodded hurriedly, getting up off the floor and wiping the spit from his chin again. "Fuck, yes Daddy please, please fuck me, I want you so bad, need you to fill me up, Daddy." he said.

"C'mon sweetheart." Gerard said, rising from the couch and taking Franks hand to lead him to their dim bedroom. Once there, Frank sprawled on his back, whining impatiently and making grabby hands when Gerard paused to admire him. His boy was so beautiful - sweet little body all pale and chubby in his panties, hard cock straining against them, flushed tip peaking out and leaking.

"Okay, baby, I'm coming." Gerard reassured, undressing himself the rest of the way and crawling up next to Frank on his knees. "Turn over, honey," he said, leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss, palming his ass and giving it a firm smack once he was rolled over on his stomach.

"Hhnnnm," Frank whined, pushing his perky little ass into the air when Gerard leaned back to get lube out of their nightstand. "Fuck, spank me, Daddy."

"Yeah? Are you a dirty boy, hmm? Think you need to be punished, baby?" Gerard said, swinging his legs over so he was sat on the side of the bed and pulling Frank over beside him by the hips. 

"Fuck, yeah, Daddy, I'm so naughty, need you to teach me a lesson." Frank moaned, shifting to get comfortable and allowing Gerard to grab his wrists in his left hand and hold them down pinned to the small of his back.

Gerard didn't hold back once he started spanking his boy, and it had Frank squirming and gasping into the mattress. "Fuck, it hurts so good, Daddy." he said quietly, voice breaking as Gerard paused to pull his panties down just to where his thighs met his ass.

The skin quickly turned a nice pretty shade of red, handprint upon handprint, and it had Frank nearly screaming, eyes watering and hips caught between fucking forwards into the mattress and twitching back into his Daddy's big strong hand.

Gerard stopped to rub Frank's abused cheeks soothingly, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Whose are you, baby? Who do you belong to, hmm?"

"You, fuck, oh my god, yours, Daddy, I'm yours" Frank whined.

"Yeah? You gonna be a good boy for me while I fuck you, baby? Be my good little cockslut?"

"Yes, sir," Frank nodded emphatically, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face from where is was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Good boy." Gerard said, taking Frank's panties the rest of the way off and situating him back fully on the bed.

"Does that sting, baby?" Gerard asked, referring to Frank's beat red cheeks, rubbing at them slowly. Frank nodded and arched slightly to press into his hand. "Let me kiss it better for you, princess," he cooed, shifting down on the bed and peppering the hot skin with kisses.

Parting his cheeks, Gerard continued to kiss him all over, getting dangerously close to his hole but never quite landing there.

Frank whined and lifted his hips impatiently. "Please," 

"What?" Gerard asked, readjusting his grip to get Frank wide open and pinned back on the bed, giving kisses all around his hole, open mouthed this time.

Frank responded with a frustrated whine.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me, baby." Gerard said, biting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

"Eat me out." he whined, quietly and half into his pillow.

"What was that?" Gerard asked

"Please eat me out, want you to eat me, Daddy, please." Frank begged.

"That's my good boy," Gerard said, finally giving him a few firm licks. "Such a pretty fucking hole, baby. Let's get you nice and wet for my cock, huh?"

"Yes, yeah." Frank sighed, speechless once Gerard started in on him, jaw dropping open, moan caught in his throat.

Gerard always eats his boy so well, messy and hot and wet, until his jaw aches and Frank is an incoherent wreck. "Mmm," Gerard moaned, continuing to lap and thrust into him with his tongue before leaning back to quickly smother his fingers with lube, starting to fuck him with fingers instead.

Frank gasped, back arching and then starting to shove back onto Gerard's long, skilled fingers, fucking and scissoring him open, relentless and fast paced. "Uh--uhh," he moaned when Gerard added a third finger, fists tightening in the sheets next to where his head rested on the pillows.

His moans continued to come quicker and louder until Gerard hit his sweet spot, sending a shudder through his whole body. "Fuck me," he whined urgently, taking in a big gulp of air. "Fuck me, fuck me Daddy, please, I'm ready, need you." he choked out desperately, unable to keep still.

Gerard removed his fingers and crawled up Frank's body, covering him with his own heavy weight and letting his cock slide wetly between his cheeks. "You need me, huh?" he mumbled lowly into his ear, before giving it a bite and kissing down his neck. 

"Been thinking about it all day, yes, need your big fucking cock in me, Daddy, please." 

"Yeah? You need me to take care of you, baby?" Gerard asked, getting a nod in return. He hooked a hand under Frank's right knee, guiding it up towards his side, spreading him wide open. "Whatever you want princess," he said with a kiss to his cheek.

"Lift up a little for me, sweetheart." he said, moving a hand to his cock, lubing it up a little more before lining up and starting to push inside. "God, so fucking tight for me, Frankie, Daddy loves your little hole, babydoll."

Gerard continued to push in, Frank mewling and whining the entire time, mouthing brainlessly at the pillowcase. Gerard let out a low moan once he bottomed out, waiting a second to let them adjust before picking up a rhythm and shoving a couple fingers in Frank's mouth to appease his baby's oral fixation.

Gerard's other hand returned to under Frank's knee, pushing it up a little more, spreading him wide open and getting leverage to quicken his pace. Gerard really started to fuck him in earnest, hard steady thrusts filling the room with obscene noises, heavy body pounding Frank into the mattress. Frank keened quietly around the fingers he was eagerly sucking at, mouth dropping open a moment later to form around a shout forced out of him by Gerard's cock.

"Shit, that's right baby, let me hear your pretty fucking cries." Gerard said, dragging his wet fingers down Frank's chin to close lightly around his throat. "God you feel so good honey, look so fuckin' pretty, such a good boy, such a good little slut for me, ah." he rambled over Frank's continued moaning.

Gerard shifted a bit to get a better angle and started snapping his hips harder and faster, their bodies pressed hot and flush together, Gerard's breath coming quick and hot over Frank's neck. "Oh god, yes, fuck me Daddy." Frank gasped, voice high and tight, before dissolving into short cut off moans coming frantically in time with Gerard's thrusts.

"Yeah? Does that feel good, baby?" Gerard said, soft gentle voice juxtaposing with the rough dirty movement of their bodies.

"Yes, yesfuck, Daddy you feel so - fuck me oh my god, I'm gonna come, ah." Frank spilled out, reaching down to take a hold of his dick.

"Fuck, yeah, good boy, Frankie. Come for for me, baby, be a good boy for Daddy." Gerard purred lowly in his ear.

Frank gasped and stilled as he came, shooting all over his hand and the sheets. His whole body was on fire until he melted into a puddle of blackness, knocked the fuck out for a few moments.

"Close, princess." Gerard grunted, slamming into Frank at a quickening pace and eliciting a weak groan.

"Yes, use me till you come, love being your little whore, fuck, please come in me, Daddy." Frank urged, bringing Gerard over the edge, coming hot and deep inside him.

Gerard's hips gave a few more spasms before coming to a halt. They laid there motionless for a few moments, breathing heavily while their brains slowly came back online.

"Shit get off me." Frank said, gruffly, rolling onto his back to urge Gerard off of him, wincing slightly as he pulled out.

Gerard giggled at Frank's sudden change in personality, then started to laugh harder at how ridiculous they were. "God, Frank where did that come from."

Frank let out a few giggles too and shrugged, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. "I was fuckin horny, man." he said simply.

"God, I haven't come that hard since fucking. Ever." Gerard said on his way over to their en suite.

"I know. You're so hot." Frank smirked, scratching his belly to the sound of Gerard running the faucet in the bathroom.

"Shut up" Gerard walked back in, dropping a wet cloth on Franks face on his way to where his boxers were laying on the floor. He put them on and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms out while Frank directed the cloth between his legs. "Oh right I'm sorry, here's yours" Gerard teased, leaning over and tossing Frank his panties.

"Shut the fuck up," Frank laughed, throwing the dirty cloth at him. "Here why do you wash all your fucking nut out of my hole." he giggled, rolling over and presenting Gerard his ass.

Gerard laughed and twisted the damp cloth up to whip him with it like he used to do to Mikey when they were kids. It snapped loudly against Frank's ass, Frank screeching and bringing a hand down to shield himself.

"Ow, you jerk, my ass has been abused enough for one day." he joked.

"Oh fuck, that's right I forgot about that." Gerard said, bringing a hand down to rub at the angry red skin. "Aw Frankie," he laughed, "your poor little ass."

"I know, you really gave it to me this time." Frank said, getting up to put clothes on. "I want food."

"Fuck, I know I'm starving." Gerard said. "Let's go to Chipotle."

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is wrong with me lmao im dying


End file.
